ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clear as Day (Prologue)
As the episode opens, the entire starship shakes over, most of the team fell over. Ratchet: Oww... Is everyone okay? Sasha: We're fine. Whatever it was, it's definitely big. - Just in time, Kiva came to the starship and sees that it is a Red Alert. Reia: Kiva! Oh, thank goodness you made it inside. Kiva: Thanks, I saw the red alert and I hope everyone is alright. Reia: Yeah. We were hit. I don't know what but-- Talwyn: Kiva, Reia! We got a security breach! Reia: Great.. Where? Talwyn: One near the bridge, one in the training room and one near the left engine. Reia: I'll take the training room. Tal, head for the bridge and inform the captain. Kiva: I just hope it's not Heartless... Reia: No, it wasn't them. I can't sense darkness inside the ship and yet.. What!? - Reia ran to the training room in a hurry. Talwyn: Kiva, check the left engine for us. We'll found out what's going on here in the meantime. Kiva: No problem, Talwyn. - With her Keyblade at the ready, she sees several small time paradox rifts on the parts. Suddenly, she hears a crying voice from the shadows. Kiva: (Someone's crying. It could mean one thing...) - Alister came by and used a flare to get a better view, but what they find is a Saiyan, who is crying all along. Alister: (This feels odd.) ???: Please, don't hurt me! I don't want any trouble!! Alister: Calm down. How did you get here? ???: I... I don't know... - Kiva got closer and calmed the Saiyan down, by holding her hands. ???: There are...two more of us... Alister: The others are looking into it. Who are you? ???: Kale.. Kiva: Well, it's nice to meet you, Kale. I'm Kiva. Kale: Good to meet you too..Kiva. Alister: Ratchet called in. He wants the remaining two suspects into the bridge at once. Might as well take her in. Kale: Oh no... What did I do? Alister: You're not in trouble. Just follow our lead. - A few minutes later, Talwyn and Kiva entered the bridge with the two Saiyans with them. The boy Saiyan quickly gotten happy and gave the Saiyans a group hug. Ratchet: Alright, who are they? ???: It's best for me to explain. I'm Cubba, these are Caulifla and Kale. Reia: How do you three get here? Cubba: Well... We are fighting in the Tournament of Power. Alister: Looks like a serious battle on your hands. Kale: We lost and we are erased, with everything with us. Caulifla: Or assume to be. We got pulled over by a strange pink thing and we got seperated onto your ship. Ratchet: Strange pink thing? Reia: The impact. It must've put them here with us. I wonder.. Cubba, which universe you three are in? Cubba: Oh, it's Universe 6. Reia: (Just as I thought..) Kiva: Gosh, that's awful... Kale: ...I know. Cubba: Our universe is gone now and we have nowhere else to go. Reia: I don't think that's the only problem we have. The main reason these three are here is because of this. Look. - Ratchet and Kiva looked at the journey records, but.. Ratchet: What the..? Why most of them are red? Reia: Cutted off. Right under our nose. Most of everyone and everything we fought to protect..corrupted. Clank: Oh dear... Ratchet: Look, I know this is sad for you three, but we need your help. Cubba: How? We are nearly exhausted from the tournament. Plus, there's no way we can fight other heroes like that. Reia: ..There is a way. There's a world where the flow of time gathers. I'll take us there. Kiva: You mean THE flow of time??? Ratchet: She wasn't kidding, Kiva. It's the only lead we had right now. Reia: I'll upload the coordinates. - One hour later, the gang arrived in Conton City, where the skies suddenly turned purple. Tapion: Is this world always like this? Reia: No, many patrollers are aware of the changes. - Entering the Time Nest, Reia and the gang sees a new person most have never seen before. Reia: Everyone, I like you to meet Supreme Kai of Time. She keeps a close eye on history and protecting it. Supreme Kai of Time: Please to meet each of you. And Reia, welcome home. Reia: Thank you. It's been too long. Kiva: (So that's how she ended here as a child...) Reia: You know about the purple skies, right? Supreme Kai of Time: Yes. Many worlds and places on Earth are corrupted somehow. Which one of you had entered Middle-Earth for the first time? Kiva: I am. Ratchet and Clank came along with me. Supreme Kai of Time: You must be Kiva; Reia's relative from Earth. Kiva: Yes, that's right. Supreme Kai of Time: She told me everything about you in her reports. You are very brave. Kiva: Thanks. Supreme Kai of Time: Anyway, some Time Patrol members did some research about your adventures. Some of the places you already entered, along with brand new worlds and locations, are corrupted by massive dark energy. Everyone thinks Reia is the only person who can defend time itself, all because of a deeper power within her, that she barely used. Reia: What do you mean? Cubba: I think she means a stronger Super Saiyan form.. Supreme Kai of Time: Close, but not quite. In order to hunt down your first target and destroy it, she needs to reach a form called Super Saiyan God. Heard about it before? Reia: Yes. Master Goku reached that power with some help to challenge the God of Destruction. Why is he interested in me? Caulifla: I don't know, but I think this Middle-Earth place has answers. Kiva: She's right. Plus, it is the first place where I was assigned by Optimus Prime. Supreme Kai of Time: Good thinking. Now, there's something I need you all to be aware. Because of the three Saiyans from Universe 6 appearing here is because the Time-Stream itself has been broken apart. Reia, while you are finding your new strength and restoring time, I need you to re-form the Time Squad and adding them in your quest. Reia: Speaking of which, have you seen my brother? Supreme Kai of Time: No, he and a few others are missing when the time normalities hit from every direction. Ratchet: Three quests while repairing time.. This could be a long while. Supreme Kai of Time: And Kiva? Kiva: Yeah? Supreme Kai of Time: I'm glad you made it here safely, but this time repairing is seriously dangerous for a Keyblade Master. - Know that she wanted to help, Kiva stated her honest answer possible. Kiva: I understand, but Reia's my sister. I'm not letting her take on a dangerous mission on her own. Kale: ...She's right, ma'am. Caulifla's my sister too. And Reia, I think she should be a leader. Supreme Kai of Time: We'll see how this works out. Ratchet, think you can hire these three for your group? Ratchet: Alright, so when does this distorted history occured? Supreme Kai of Time: In this timeline, a red dragon was sent by this Necromancer. Reia: Sauron... Supreme Kai of Time: You know him? Reia: Only his human form once. He once told me that a ring-maker named Celebrimbor made the Rings of Power and he crafted his own based on the design. Ratchet: What ever happen to him? Reia: He's cursed in Mordor. We can't help him now. Cubba: Which leads to Erabor. Where can we find it? Supreme Kai of Time: Only a handful of dwarves should know about it. Kiva- you, with Ratchet and Clank, are going to re-trace your steps if you are going to Erabor and re-take a special gem: The Arkenstone. Tapion: The heart of Erabor.. Reia: Sis, you still have the coordinates for Middle-Earth? Kiva: Yep, I sure do. Reia: Then, we'll start there. Supreme Kai of Time: Oh, almost forgot. Reia, once your done there, I have a handful of cases I need you to look at. Reia: What kind? Supreme Kai of Time: One say that a group of people visits Skull Island, home of King Kong. Sounds like a bad move to follow.. And here's another- A world of mice are supposed to be scared, but one mouse with big ears seems adventurous about this. Once you eliminated the first target, come back to Conton City. I'll have more ready for you. Alister: I have a question. If we fix the Time-Stream, does that mean these three Saiyans disappear too? Supreme Kai of Time: That part of history has already happened, but because of the time paradox across space, they need something to fight for if they are willing to prove their worth, as part of Ratchet's trial. Ratchet: Wow... You're good. Supreme Kai of Time: Lastly, to prepare yourselves for this, I asked all of the Time Patrol members to upgrade your starship. You can now jump to most of the timelines, either per scroll or coordinates. Reia: That is most helpful. Thank you. Supreme Kai of Time: Good luck, all of you. And...keep each other safe. Kiva: dont worry we will - Bilbo Baggins was writting his adventure with Gandalf and his journey to Lonely Mountain. Many years ago, The Lonely Mountain was the grand home of the Dwarves, along with its priced treasure - The Arkenstone. One day, a dragon who is unseen to most, but can see the destruction in its wake, claims the mountain from itself and banished the dwarves from their only home. A short while later, Ratchet and Clank sees Middle-Earth in a much clearer, much better condition than they realized. Ratchet: Woah.. I never seen this place so clear.. Clank: True, but don't forget. This place has been corrupted. We need to re-trace our steps when we first got here. Ratchet: Yeah.. - At that moment, Gandalf and a new team of heroes arrived and sees the duo. Jake M.: Hey, look over there. Keith: I never saw that team before. Aaron: Maybe that's why Gandalf brought us. I'll go and talk to them. Who knows, we might become good friends. -The leader of the new team of heroes walks over to the duo. Ratchet and Clank soon see the boys' companions following after him. When they were close enough the duo see, people they never saw before, and seem really spooked. The leader of the team notices this bends down, smiles. Aaron: I'm sorry if we startled you two, but we've been to a place almost like this wonderful land here in Middle-Earth. Are you two okay? Jake M.: Yeah, were really sorry if we spooked you. Megan: But their is an old saying, "Never judge a book, or a person, or anything really, by it's cover or how they look." Aaron: Here, want some help? - Aaron extended his hand and helps Ratchet up. Ratchet: Thanks. Excuse us for a moment.. - Ratchet and Clank have a private chat about what just happened. Ratchet: Who do you think those guys are? Clank: I am unsure. However, I believe Gandalf has summoned these guys here for the same reason we have. Ratchet: About the corruption? Clank: About the journey, most likely. - Ratchet heads over to the new team as the new intro starts. Category:Scenes